


Dismissed from the Club

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Elementary School, Humor, Other, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Angelica got kicked out of a prestigious girls club for losing her temper.
Kudos: 3





	Dismissed from the Club

San Marisa Elementary School

Angelica was a member of a club for proper girls but she began to boss everyone around

Until one day

Today is finally the audition

"Next up is Mirimen"

Angelica snickered

A girl walked to a stage and curtsied 

She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink dress.

Angelica's jaw dropped

A boy walked to Mirimen and takes a bow.

The crowd awed

Angelica said "Hmmph!"

A song played as a couple began to dance

The crowd cheers

Angelica gasped "They actually like it!?"

Angelica growled

But a lady shoved Angelica

"That was the most amazing dance I've ever seen!"

A lady shakes Mirimen's hand

"Welcome to the club Mirimen"

The crowd cheers

Angelica's face turned red and let out a angry roar

"Angelica Pickles!"

Angelica gulped

"Your behavior is unacceptable you are hereby dismissed!"

Angelica pouts as she does the puppy eyes "But....I promise I'll be a good member"

But Angelica throws a tantrum and stomping her foot causing a can of blue paint to fall on Angelica.

Mirimen giggled

Angelica walked away in anger

The End


End file.
